


His Happy Ever After

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Severus Snape did not know what happiness was until he stumbled upon Hermione Granger again years after the war ended. With the help of one Blaise Zabini, Severus finds his happy ever after.





	His Happy Ever After

Severus Snape made a lot of mistakes in his life; too many to count, really. But as he stood in the hospital room at St. Mungos holding his daughter and watching his wife finally sleep, Severus knew he was finally doing things right. He stared down at the pale child in his arms, thankful she at least had her mother’s button nose. She was perfect, and deep down, Severus did not think he deserved either girl, but he knew he was selfish enough and Slytherin enough to not let them go. Once Hermione had ensnared him, body and soul, he knew there would never be anyone else for him. And now they had a family together. Severus looked up again at his wife and smiled to himself, an action few had really seen before. Severus was happy, a feeling he did not quite understand only 3 years ago. Happiness was a foreign concept to him for the first forty or so years of his life. Severus could easily break his life into two chapters now: _Before Hermione loved him_ and _After Hermione loved him_. If anyone had tried to ask him which he preferred, he knew there was no contest. Hermione was the best thing to happen to him and as much as he hated to admit it, he had Blaise Zabini to thank, not that he ever would though of course.

***

Severus Snape woke up that Friday morning not expecting it to be different than any other day. Now that the Dark Lord was finally dead, and he somehow survived the final battle, he just wanted to live his life quietly. No more being a double agent. No more dangerous missions. No more serving two masters. He just wanted to enjoy the simple life he currently had, make his client’s potions, drink some tea in the morning and a glass or two of fire whiskey at night, and just be content that he was still alive. So when he opened his small potions shop that morning, he wasn’t expecting to have his world turned upside down.

***

Hermione Granger was a simple girl, really she was. Now that the war was over, and she no longer had to worry about her best friend staying alive, Hermione now felt she could breathe deeply for the first time in years. Hermione loved her books, loved her single flat, and she had recently taken up keeping a small garden. Most importantly, she loved her new book store that was finally opening today. Everyone had expected the Smartest Witch of their time to do great things, but when Hermione finally sat down to think about her future after the war, she realized she was tired. She did not want to be a poster child for the ministry. She did not want to get lost in the day to day grind of a nine to five job. Hermione knew her passion was books, reading books, finding rare books, and she even had begun learning the old art of repairing and restoring books. It honestly was an easy choice for her. She grabbed every bit of money she had saved up, wrote her regret letters to several ministry departments, and put her down payment on a small store front in Diagon Alley.

Hermione had worked tirelessly for weeks getting the shop ready for its opening date. She hadn’t even had time to explore the shops around her or meet her neighbors. Because she spent most of the day working inside the shop, her curious neighbors had yet to get a glimpse of the new shop owner either. Of course, the most curious neighbor was the one right next door, a certain potions master who could never really leave things alone. So it was that early Friday morning, when Severus made his way to his shop that he noticed the shop next door was having its grand opening, and he decided to stop in.

***

Severus walked into the shop to a tinkling bell, noticing the differences from his own immediately. The smell of old books and parchment hit is sensitive nose, along with a slight warm vanilla scent that he knew he had smelled before. Before he could take more than two steps, the source of vanilla met him at the door.

“Welcome to Granger’s Book Nook,” the woman said while walking forward. “Oh, Professor Snape,” she exhaled quickly. “So wonderful to see you. What brings you into my shop?”

Severus looked at the girl for a few seconds before putting the shop name with the beautiful woman in front of him together. “Ms. Granger?” he asked uncertainly? At her nod and before she could even utter a word, Severus exclaimed, “I’m not a professor anymore, call me Severus.”

“Well then you have to call me Hermione, Severus,” she smiled at him. “What can I do for you today?” she asked. Severus was having a hard time combining the woman in front of him with the know it all child he had taught for six years. How could she be one in the same?

“I own the potions shop next door and was curious about what was opening next door,” he replied smoothly, hiding his inner thoughts easily. Years of being a spy had made him very capable of hiding his thoughts while portraying whatever façade he needed to at that moment.

“Oh, we’re neighbors? That’s fantastic. I haven’t done anything around here except get the shop ready. It will be nice to have a friendly face around here.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure you’re busy, so I will leave you to your opening day, but it was nice seeing you, and I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.” Severus said quickly while trying to back away subtly toward the door.

“It was nice seeing you, Professor, I mean Severus,” Hermione blushed.

“Yes, you as well Ms… er, Hermione.” Severus knew he had to get out of there before he made a fool of himself. She was much too pretty, and he knew he was in real trouble. She was much too good for him, and he knew he did not have a chance. She was part of the Golden Trio and best friends with the savior of the wizarding world. What was he compared to all her light? It was best for him to just forget the beautiful woman next door and move on with his quiet and content life. He did not need anything more, and he did not even let himself hope for anything more.

***

The day flew by in a blur for Hermione and before she knew it, she was walking into her flat. Before she could as much set her keys down, her floo was activating and someone was stepping out of her fireplace. Hermione did not even have to look before she said, “Hello Blaise,” and continued into her living room. Hermione and Blaise had become fast friends when the both returned to Hogwarts after the war ended. Once all the pure blood ideology was gone, the two bonded over their shared classes. Hermione loved his quiet and quick wit, while Blaise loved her brash affection. The two had become irrespirable during the school year, and since graduating, their friendship continued to grow.

Blaise knew how important Hermione’s opening day had been and was excited to celebrate with her. He was constantly getting Hermione to get out of her flat and enjoy life a bit. Tonight was no different. “Hello, witch! Get your fine ass changed. We’re going out and painting the town.”

Hermione knew it was pointless to argue with the man, so she just continued on to her room to change. Hermione looked at her wardrobe and yelled out to him. “Where are you taking me? What should I wear?”

This was the opening the Italian man needed. “Oh honey, I know the perfect dress for you,” and he started digging through her wardrobe. Blaise had been waiting for this moment to get her in the dress he bought her ages ago. Hermione had continuously exclaimed she never had a reason to wear the dress, and by the gods, he was going to get her in that damn dress. “How was the opening?” he asked as he continued to put her outfit together.

“Oh Blaise, it was wonderful. The store is everything I always imagined it would be. Of course I know today was only the first day, and I’ll have difficult days, but it was just so wonderful.”

“That’s amazing girl, I’m so happy for you,” he said while gathering up her shoes.

“Oh, you’ll never guess who came into the shop and is apparently my neighbor.”

“Who?” he asked, finally looking up.

“Severus Snape,” she said. “And Blaise, let me tell you, he looked really good, and he told me to not call him professor. He actually gave me permission to call him Severus. Can you believe that?”

“Severus, eh? Wow. I don’t think any of us Slytherins get to call him that besides Draco, even now.” Blaise already had the wheels turning in his brain. He could really get some excitement in Hermione’s life. “Alright darling, get dressed. I’ll wait in the living room. I know where your liquor cabinet is,” he smiled cheekily at her and sauntered out of her room.

While Hermione got dressed, Blaise sent a quick Patronus to Draco. He was getting Hermione a man finally, and Blaise knew Snape was the perfect choice.

***

Draco was sitting in his office when a streak of blue light flew through the door. Blaise’s voice came out of the elegant panther. “Draco, get your Godfather out tonight. Bring him to Red Room Club. You owe me.” Draco stared at the space the panther had just been wondering why Blaise wanted Severus to go out tonight. With a shrug of his shoulders Draco prepared to contact his Godfather.

***

Hermione looked up at the front of the Red Room Club. Blaise had tried to get her to come here many times, and she always found a way out. She knew she looked good tonight, so she decided to not fight him at all tonight. She was in his hands tonight, and had already told him as much. Hermione had to admit that being friends with Blaise definitely had its perks. The two of them walked around the large line of people waiting to get in, and with a nod to the bounce, the two entered the exclusive club.

“Wow Blaise, this place is amazing,” she gushed as he guided her to the roped off VIP area. The two sat down in a shadowed booth and almost immediately a young attractive witch was there.

“What can I get you?” she asked politely.

“I’ll take three fingers of your finest Ogdens and she’ll take whatever fruity concoction you can make up,” Blaise laughed. It was always the same routine with them. Hermione never knew what to order and just let him take the lead. She hadn’t been disappointed yet. He knew she liked fruity drinks and trusted him. A few moments later the waitress was back with their drinks and the two sat enjoying each other’s company and the booming beat of the music. After several drinks, Hermione had to dance.

“I’ll be on the dance floor, keep an eye out for me?” she asked, already knowing he would watch her back. Hermione made her way onto the dance floor, letting her mind shut down, and her body take over to the beat of the music. She was so into the music, she did not notice the two new additions to her and Blaise’s table, nor the dark eyes that had settled onto her.

***

Severus walked into the club with Draco, still unsure how his Godson had convinced him to come out. Severus knew he did not get out much, and he also knew he could deny his Godson little. So when Draco approached him about going out tonight, Severus knew he would not say no. Severus followed Draco through the club to the VIP area where they saw Blaise Zabini sitting in a dark corner. Severus noticed the second glass on the table, but did not mention it. “Good evening Blaise. What’s our plan for tonight, and who are we missing at the table?” Draco asked his friend.

Blaise just smiled and waited for Snape to continue his circuit of the room with his eyes. He was so predictable, being an ex-spy and all. He motioned for Draco to wait and watch Snape. Blaise knew the exact moment when he spotted Hermione on the dance floor.

Severus’s whole body went rigid as he spotted the beautiful woman on the dance floor. The red dress painted onto her curves was sinful and delicious all in one. She had on black heals with straps wrapped up her calves like vines. Severus had never seen shoes like that and his mouth instantly went dry. Her wild curls were floating around her body as her hips moved in time, and Severus could feel himself get instantly hard. She was a goddess and before he could even take his eyes away from her, he noticed her moving off the dance floor and toward the VIP area. Severus tried to think of a way out before she could see him on her way to whichever table she was sitting. Before he could so much as move, she stopped at their booth. “Blaise, hand me my drink, I’m parched. Oh, hello Draco it’s nice to see you again.” Severus watched her throat work while she swallowed her mixed drink. Severus heard someone clear their throat, and belatedly realized it was him. “Prof… Severus, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you went out dancing?” she asked.

Severus noticed Hermione glance at Zabini before he could respond. “I normally do not, you are correct, but Draco asked me to come out tonight, and as I did not have any plans, I could not find a reason to say no.” It seemed like Zabini and Hermione had a whole conversation with that one glance, and Severus did not know how to interpret it. “I didn’t know you and Mr. Zabini were close?” Severus asked.

Hermione put her focus back on the man in front of her. “Yes, Blaise and I became friends our last year of Hogwarts, and we’ve kind of been together since.” Severus wasn’t sure he heard her right. Was she dating the man? It would be some kind of karmic justice for the woman that had been running through his mind all day to already be taken.

“Yeah, she can’t seem to get rid of me, but she knows she loves me,” Blaise said slyly. “Besides, who would buy you such great clothes off the runways and help keep you from burying yourself in books and cats?” he laughed.

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny. And you need me just as much. Who else would you have breakup with all your boyfriends for you when you disappear for a week once you’re bored?”

Severus listened to the exchange, his attitude improving slightly. Zabini was into men? So he wasn’t competition then, good, he thought.

“You men have your ‘boy talk,’ I’m going back out onto the dance floor,” Hermione said while using finger quotes around the words boy and talk. She walked away after finishing her drink and setting down the glass. Severus couldn’t keep his eyes off her retreating figure.

“You know Severus, you could go dance with her,” Blaise said slyly. “I know she would be very interested.” Blaise winked.

Severus looked at the man and then back out at the woman on the dance floor. He knew Zabini was not lying. Slytherins were many things, but they did not lie about matters of the heart. Ambition was a funny thing. There were many ways to be ambitious, and all Slytherins respected that. So when a fellow snake was interested in courting, it was a general rule to help in any way possible. Severus pondered this before making a decision. He stood up smoothly and made his way to the dance floor toward the witch he couldn’t stop thinking about. Hermione turned just as he made his way to her side. “Would you be interested in dancing with me, Hermione?” he asked knowing his night could go one way or another. It seemed like an eternity before she answered, when in reality had only been a few seconds. With a big smile and a nod of her head, Severus grabbed the woman around the waist and pulled her into his arms.

Severus and Hermione spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, barely noticing anyone else around them. Content with each other, neither noticed the self-satisfied smirk on Blaise’s face or the bemused smile on Draco’s.

***

Severus continued to sway back and forth with the precious bundle in his arms. He did not even notice the beautiful woman on the bed as she stared at the two of them with a smile on her face. “Being a father suits you, husband,” Hermione whispered, the sleep still in her voice.

Severus looked up away from his daughter’s tiny body, into his love’s eyes. “You have made me happier than I deserve to be, Hermione. I never thought this life was possible. I did not even hope to think you would ever look my way. And now…” Severus choked up slightly. “Now, we have this wonderful being that’s half you and half me, and I just, I just don’t even know how to process the feelings inside of me right now.” He whispered, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“Come here, Severus,” Hermione patted the bed after she moved over slightly. Severus sat down gently, still holding their newborn daughter as Hermione wrapped her body around him like she had countless times before. “Severus, I love you. I have nearly since the moment you walked into my shop that day many years ago. You have my heart, Mr. Snape, and it beats for you alone. That won’t change, my love. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she smiled into his chest.

“I love you so much, Hermione. Thank you for agreeing to dance with me.”

“I’ll always agree to dance with you, you’re my favorite partner. And thank you for not hexing Blaise that night. We really do owe him our happiness.”

“You’re right, Hermione. But you know I’ll never admit that to him, right?” he asked.

“Of course love,” she replied sleepily. “I love you, Severus.”

“And I you. Now go back to sleep. I’ll watch over our little one while you rest.” Severus felt Hermione snuggle closer into his body and relax as sleep took over her body. He looked at the woman lying next to him and the small child nestled into his arms and gave a happy sigh. His life was perfect and he was happy.


End file.
